The Bad, The Worse and The Worst
by grettama
Summary: Bucky Barnes knew that he was so screwed. He has been experienced the bad, but then he got the worse, and when he thought it couldn't get worse than that, he got the worst. Screw his feeling towards this particular blue-eyed guy.


_Bucky Barnes knew that he was so screwed._

Dia benar-benar tahu itu ketika ia menyadari bahwa perasaannya terhadap Steve Rogers sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang platonik. Dan yang membuatnya jauh lebih buruk adalah, ia tahu kalau Steve hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang saudara, tidak lebih. _Benar-benar platonik_. Ditambah lagi, kala itu adalah era dimana perasaannya akan mengundang banyak kecaman masyarakat. Steve sudah cukup mendapat banyak perhatian negatif dari lingkungannya, Bucky tidak ingin menambah daftar orang-orang yang melakukan _bullying_ padanya hanya karena perasaan Bucky yang tidak bisa ia kontrol.

Karena itulah Bucky melampiaskan perasaannya yang tak tersampaikan dengan menjadi sahabat terbaik bagi Steve. Sahabat baik yang kelewat posesif kalau bisa dibilang, selalu melindungi Steve dan mengekornya kemana-mana bahkan membuat Steve jengkel, tapi ia hanya tak bisa menahan diri. Masih bagus ia hanya bersikap kelewat posesif, kalau kontrol dirinya sudah tak bisa ia kendalikan lagi, mungkin ia akan menarik Steve ke kamarnya dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan Bucky lakukan di sana.

Bucky menganggap dirinya sendiri pengecut. Ia tak ingin Steve berhenti menganggapnya sebagai sahabat jika berbuat kelewat batas. Hal yang ia sesali kemudian saat kemunculan Peggy Carter. Wanita Inggris yang begitu cantik dan memukau yang jelas-jelas merebut perhatian Steve darinya. Bucky hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

Dan seakan belum cukup buruk, sekarang ini, ketika ingatan Bucky baru saja sepenuhnya pulih setelah dicuci otak oleh HYDRA, ia melihat Steve,_Steve-nya_, bersama seorang pria yang kebetulan adalah bilyuner terkenal yang juga Iron Man, Tony Stark.

Begitu Bucky tahu kalau Steve sudah bersama dengan Tony, Bucky rasanya ingin menenggelamkan jembatan Brooklyn. Ia selama ini mengira Steve_straight_ dan kalaupun Steve tidak, ia berharap Steve akan bersamanya, tapi kenyataan memang pahit. Steve justru memilih pria lain. Dan sekali lagi, Bucky hanya dianggap sebagai sahabat terbaik Captain America.

Dan Bucky sama sekali tidak bisa marah pada Steve atau Tony. Ia hanya bisa marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tak pernah memberitahu Steve apa yang dia rasakan. Marah karena kepengecutannya, karena membiarkan Steve tetap tidak tahu apa-apa sampai akhir. Sekarang, ia tak bisa apa-apa lagi karena Steve sudah melamar Tony, dan ia tak mau dianggap sebagai perusak hubungan orang yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Kali ini, Bucky benar-benar harus terus melangkah maju dan melupakan Steve.

Namun demikian, ternyata Bucky tidak sepintar itu dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Semua orang mungkin buta, tapi aku tidak," ujar Natasha Romanoff, wanita Rusia berambut merah yang berdiri di samping Bucky saat upacara pernikahan Steve dan Tony yang dilangsungkan tidak lama setelah ingatan Bucky pulih. "Tapi itu bukan berarti aku akan membiarkanmu merebut Rogers dari Stark. Kau mungkin menyukainya lebih dulu, tapi itu tidak berarti apa-apa sekarang, Barnes."

Bucky hanya bisa tersenyum lemah mendengar ancaman halus Natasha itu. Mungkin wanita itu belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan kalau ia sebagai Winter Soldier pernah mencoba membunuhnya.

Tapi, percaya atau tidak, Bucky bisa _move on_. Ia bahkan bisa tetap tinggal di Avengers Tower bersama yang lain, bahkan dengan Steve dan Tony yang baru menikah, tanpa merasa ingin menonjok sesuatu setiap saat. Karena meskipun ia memendam perasaan pada Steve, sesungguhnya ia hanya ingin Steve bahagia. Dan Steve bahagia bersama Tony, dan itu sudah cukup bagi Bucky.

Ya, seharusnya itu sudah cukup bagi Bucky. Tapi rupanya tidak. _Scumbag feeling_-nya kembali mempermainkannya, dan membuatnya merasa lebih buruk daripada yang sudah-sudah. Dan kali ini, yang menjadi sasaran perasaannya adalah seorang bocah awal dua puluhan yang kebetulan juga hadir di pernikahan Steve dan Tony. _Johnny Storm_.

Tony sudah pernah mengatakan padanya kalau ada seorang pemuda ini yang mirip sekali dengan Steve kecuali sekujur tubuhnya bisa membara. Bucky tadinya tidak percaya sampai ia melihatnya sendiri.

Johnny memang luar biasa mirip Steve. Kecuali warna mata, warna rambut, model rambut dan postur tubuhnya yang meskipun sama-sama kekar, Johnny sedikit lebih pendek dari Steve dan tidak sekekar Steve.

Semua orang bilang pada Bucky kalau Johnny mirip Steve, kecuali sifatnya. Dari segi sifat, anak itu lebih mirip Tony. Tapi dari apa yang Bucky lihat di pernikahan Steve dan Tony, Johnny sama sekali tidak mirip Tony yang rasa percaya dirinya begitu tinggi sehingga bisa dikategorikan sebagai menyebalkan. Johnny mendekatinya dengan canggung kalau tidak mau dibilang malu-malu, dan _demi Tuhan_, sikapnya justru mengingatkannya pada Steve kecil saat pertama kali mengajaknya berkenalan.

Dan detik itu, Bucky tahu kalau dia benar-benar _screwed up_. Tidak hanya ia jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri, yang setelah bertahun-tahun tetap tidak tahu tentang perasaannya, dan ia juga melihat orang yang ia cintai yang ia pikir _straight_itu menikah di hadapannya _dengan seorang pria lain yang bukan dirinya_, sekarang ia juga tampaknya naksir dengan bocah yang umurnya amat sangat jauh lebih muda darinya yang _kebetulan_bertampang mirip orang yang selama ini dicintainya.

Bucky merasa kalau ia jauh lebih siap dihakimi sebagai Winter Soldier daripada semua perasaan rumitnya itu.

Seakan semuanya belum cukup parah, Johnny-lah yang naksir dia duluan. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak karena takut tidak bisa memenuhi ekspektasi pemuda itu. Johnny begitu baik dan begitu tulus dan ia tak akan tega melukainya (sebagai catatan, Natasha tertawa begitu mendengar Bucky berkata bahwa Johnny baik dan tulus).

Bucky menyukai anak itu. Tapi ia tak yakin rasa sukanya sebesar rasa suka Johnny padanya dan ia tak ingin menjadikan Johnny sebagai pelarian. Itu adalah hal jahat dan dalam keadaan bebas-cuci-otak, Bucky tidak akan mau melakukannya.

Namun Johnny terus memberinya perhatian yang membuat pertahanan Bucky nyaris runtuh.

Ia sudah tinggal di Baxter Building selama beberapa bulan sekarang (ia pindah tak lama setelah Steve dan Tony menikah, tapi karena jarak Baxter Building ke Avengers Tower hanya beberapa blok, mereka berdua mengizinkannya pindah, dengan syarat Tony memasang perangkat JARVIS juga di apartemennya), dan Johnny menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di tempat Bucky padahal apartemennya hanya satu lantai di atasnya.

Seperti sekarang ini, pemuda itu sedang menonton televisi sambil memangku gitarnya dan memainkan nada-nada random yang terdengar cukup bagus, sementara Bucky sedang mencari-cari minuman di kulkasnya.

"Hei," panggil Bucky seraya mendudukkan diri di samping Johnny, membuat pemuda itu menoleh dari layar televisi, "Mengenai ucapanmu tentang kau yang ingin menjalin hubungan denganku beberapa bulan lalu… apa kau serius?"

Johnny tampak salah tingkah selama beberapa saat, tapi matanya memancarkan tekad. "Ya. Aku serius."

Bucky menyodorkan sekaleng bir ke Johnny. "Apa kau tidak, eh, mempermasalahkan usiaku?"

Johnny tersenyum geli dan menggeleng. "Untuk ukuran pria yang umurnya hampir seabad, kau kelihatan cukup seksi. Bahkan lebih dari Captain America menurutku," tambahnya, membuat Bucky mendengus geli.

"Oke, kalau kau tidak mempermasalahkan usia, apa kau tidak mempermasalahkan kenyataan bahwa Steve adalah mantanku dan kau kelihatan amat sangat mirip dia?" tanya Bucky lagi.

Johnny memutar bola matanya. Anak itu sudah sanggup mengatasi salah tingkahnya di depan Bucky dengan sangat baik. Ketika kali pertama dulu, ia masih sering menghindari tatapan langsung dengan Bucky.

"_Old man_, aku tidak mau menjawab itu kecuali kalimat yang menyusul setelahnya adalah kau mengajakku pacaran denganmu atau, lebih baik dari itu, kau menciumku."

Bucky tertawa. "Aku akan mempertimbangkannya setelah mendengar jawabanmu."

Ucapan Bucky membuat mata Johnny melebar. "Oh, tunggu, sial, kau lebih jago dalam hal ini daripada aku. Oke, baiklah. Aku menyerah. Aku akan menjawabnya. _Shit_, aku benar-benar terdengar sangat putus asa untuk mendapatkanmu, tapi masa bodoh," Johnny menghela napas setelah mengoceh panjang lebar yang membuat Bucky menggeleng geli, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu, Bucky."

Jawaban langsung Johnny membuat Bucky mengernyit. "Lalu, bagaimana kalau aku bilang kau yang mirip Steve adalah salah satu alasan aku menyukaimu?"

Johnny nyengir lebar. "Aku orang yang berpikir positif. Yang penting kau menyukaiku. Asal kau tidak memanggil nama Steve saat kita sedang di ranjang saja…"

Bucky terbahak.

"Jadi," Johnny berdehem, "Apa itu benar? Setelah aku merasa konyol selama berbulan-bulan karena cinta mati padamu sampai pada taraf rela disama-samakan dengan Captain America, kau akhirnya menyukaiku juga?"

Bucky mendesah seraya menyesap birnya. "Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Dan separuh alasannya, adalah karena kau mirip Steve sebelum Captain America," jeda sebelum Bucky kembali melanjutkan, "karena itulah aku tidak mengutarakannya. Aku merasa itu tidak akan adil buatmu karena kau begitu menyukaiku."

"Lalu kenapa kau memutuskan untuk mengangkat topik ini sekarang?"

"Karena aku tidak mau mengulang kebodohan yang sama. Aku kehilangan Steve karena aku takut mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi padamu juga. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kau juga."

Bucky kembali menghela napas, memandang mata biru Johnny yang lebih gelap daripada milik Steve. Bucky mengharapkan Johnny akan langsung membakarnya hidup-hidup begitu mendengar betapa brengseknya ia, tapi yang dipandang justru membeku.

"Johnny?" panggil Bucky, memastikan kalau pemuda itu baik-baik saja. "Oke, maaf, aku tahu aku—"

Namun sebelum Bucky sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Johnny sudah lebih dulu menghambur ke arahnya, setengah menduduki pahanya, membuat kaleng bir mereka berdua terjatuh dan gitar Johnny terlupakan, dan membungkam bibir Bucky rapat-rapat dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Bucky hanya bisa mengerjap. Masih merasa tak yakin apa ia seharusnya membalas ciuman itu atau tidak, tapi kemudian Johnny meraih tengkuknya dan Bucky membiarkan dirinya larut.

Johnny baru melepaskan dirinya dari Bucky ketika ia merasa suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis. Napasnya terengah dan pakaiannya sedikit berasap. Bucky hanya menepuk puncak kepalanya dengan geli.

"Tenang, _boy_."

Johnny mencoba mengatur napasnya sebelum membakar apartemen Bucky. "Kau tahu," ujarnya setelah ia lebih bisa menguasai diri, "kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Buck."

Bucky memandang Johnny lekat-lekat. Tangannya yang semula berada di kepala Johnny sekarang berada di lehernya dan tanpa sadar ia mengelus tengkuk Johnny dengan lembut. Johnny benar.

Bucky tersenyum dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Johnny.

"Jangan khawatir, Bucky," ujar Johnny lagi, "aku tahu beberapa trik yang aku jamin bisa membuatmu lupa siapa itu Steve Rogers dan kau hanya akan ingat Johnny Storm setelahnya."

Bucky tertawa. "Asal kau tidak berakhir dengan membakarku hidup-hidup saja itu sudah cukup."

"Jadi, kapan aku bisa pindah ke apartemenmu?"

Bucky menatap Johnny, masih saja dikejutkan dengan betapa frontal dan spontannya ia. "Kalau kau mau, sekarang juga tidak masalah."

Johnny meninju udara dengan ekspresi dan langsung menghambur keluar dari apartemen Bucky seraya menyerukan, "Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin sambil membawa semua barangku!"

Bucky hanya bisa menggeleng geli. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku membersihkan tumpahan bir ini sebelum anak itu datang lagi dan membuat segalanya lebih berantakan."

**Disclaimer: Marvel.**

"Kau apa?" adalah hal pertama yang terlontar dari mulut Steve begitu Bucky mampir ke Avengers Tower beberapa minggu setelah ia dan Johnny resmi berhubungan. Johnny saat ini sedang bersama Fantastic Four-nya dan karena misinya tidak terlalu membahayakan hidup, Bucky kali ini tidak ikut bersamanya. Alih-alih, ia mengunjungi Avengers.

Bucky tidak merespon Steve. Ia juga mengabaikan tatapan menghakimi Natasha dan gelak tawa Tony dan Clint Barton. Thor dan Bruce Banner cukup baik sehingga mereka hanya tersenyum menyemangatinya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau dia bukan pemuda baik-baik. Dan, oh, Buck. Dia masih sangat muda," ucap Steve lagi.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti ibumu, Steve," balas Bucky akhirnya. "Kau yang menikahi Tony tidak berhak bicara tentang umur. Karena dalam kasusku, usia biologisku masih dua puluh delapan dan Johnny dua puluh dua. Sedangkan kau dan Tony? Dibolak-balik pun tetap terdengar _creepy_."

Ucapan Bucky membuat Tony berhenti tertawa dan Steve menyipitkan mata memandang Bucky sementara tawa Clint justru makin keras dan Natasha hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

"Aku dan Jane Foster juga tidak mempermasalahkan usia," sahut Thor, yang mendapat respon acungan jempol dari Bucky. Thor sudah berusia ribuan tahun, demi Tuhan.

Steve membuka mulut, hendak bicara lagi, tapi tak ada yang keluar. Akhirnya ia hanya menghela napas dan tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang dulu selalu menggetarkan Bucky, dan betapa herannya Bucky karena sekarang senyum itu tak berefek apapun.

"Baiklah kalau menurutmu begitu," ujar Steve akhirnya. "Mau ikut makan malam?"

Bucky bangkit dari duduknya. "Terimakasih, tapi tidak. Johnny akan pulang sebentar lagi. Lain kali aku akan mengajaknya ke sini. Sampai nanti," ujar Bucky dan melangkah pergi.

_Guess the worst had turned to be the best_.

(Originally posted at Ao3. December 5, 2014)


End file.
